Come Back To Me
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: Soul and Maka are sent to a mission, she will be badly hurt and enter a comatose state, will Soul know how to bring her back and finally admit his feeling? and what iF an unwanted and unexpected company appears in the picture? do Soul will win Maka's heart or will she change him for another? (SOULXMAKA) this is my very first fanfiction so please review and PM me SOMA FOREVER YAY


**COME BACK TO ME 3 **

**Hi guys its YOYO I am here with my very own story it is actually a one-shot Soul Eater fanfiction or its maybe a song-fiction but anyway it is a SOULXMAKA .and sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes. so plz read ,review, favorite, and follow .**

** love u all 3**

**I don't own Soul Eater L,if I own it Soul and Maka will be a couple from the first episode, J hehehe :p**

**(NOTE: the flashback is a little too long….. correction the whole story is a bit too long for a one-shot but…whatever…..XD and there is a bit of OOC ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-NINO**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_Lord Death have sent Soul and Maka for a mission to Scotland to fight a witch, the meister and her weapon found the witch so called Lucy who have very powerful powers and spells ,there were fighting for a while Maka had put her defenses down for couple of seconds but the Lucy had taken this occasion to attack her in exactly the middle of her chest ._**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Maka shouted with all the her strength from the pain._**

**_She was completely raged and began to lose her balance ._**

**_"MAAKKAA"Soul shouted and without a second-thought transform to his human appearance and hold her very close to him one hand behind her head pulling it closer to his chest and another hand wrapped around her waist "MAKA, STAY WITH ME, MAKA I BEG YOU DON'T GO UNCONSCIOUS , PLEASE MMAAKKAA!" Soul screamed to his injured meister with worried eyes and voice ._**

**_"S-S-Soul" _**

**_"YES,YES,YES I AM HERE FOR YOU ,I'M BY YOUR SIDE"Soul said and took a look at Maka and squeeze the hand that is around her tiny waist tighter ._**

**_"S-Soul, t-take th-this" she said while taking a small mirror from the pocket of her skirt to Soul to handle it "t-take this m-mirron an-and c-call L-Lord D-Death t-type the (42-42-564)"_**

**_"ALRIGHT MAKA" he took the mirror and call the Death Room it made a ding dong sound and the mirror began to blur"CHOUI CHOUI how are y-" Death greeted but was cut immediately by Soul " LORD DEATH PLEASE MAKA IS BADLY INJURED AND SHE NEED HELP PLEASE SEND SOMEONE TO HELP US PLEASE"Soul screamed to the mirror and tears are about to overflow from his worried and scared crimson eyes._**

**_ "WHAT!? MY MAKA IS INJURED WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU OCTOBUS HEAD!? WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MY BABY GIRL!? I WILL KILL YOU IF SOME THING WILL HAPPEN TO HER DO YOU HEAR ME SOUL EATER I WILL KILL YOU !?" suddenly Spirit shouted with a very serious voice._**

**_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD MAN! DO YOU THINK I AM HAPPY TO SEE HER IN THIS SITUATION IN MY ARMS ?! SO STOP SHOUTING AND IF YOU WANT MAKA TO LIVE COME HELP US OR AREN'T YOU HER FATHER ! ?"Soul shouted back._**

**_ "SOUL WHAT SO YOU MEAN IN YOUR ARM ? DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER MY MAKA?"Spirit asked shouting._**

**_ "DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP ? NOW THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTER TO YOU, THAT SHE IS IN MY ARMS ? YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!,MOVE YOU ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE YOU DAUGHTER YOU CRAZY FREAKING OLD MAN?"Soul screamed but this time the difference is that he have tears in his eyes and tracing down his cheek._**

**_ "Spirit I thing Soul is really right go to Steins laboratory ,tell his the situation and go help them ,FAST" Death order him then Spirit ran through the hallway ,_**

**_" OK Soul, Spirit and Stein are coming in there way" Death said and the call ended ._**

**_"HAHAHAHAHA , do you thing you poor friend will catch until they will come , you are so pathetic hahaha" Lucy laugh with a proud voice ._**

**_"SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH UP , YOU BITCH ! YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID YO MAKA I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE" Soul shout at her and let go of Maka and put her on the floor carefully stand up and turn his right hand to a scythe and stabbed her in her chest ,it look abit like the scar that he had from Crona, the witch was losing he balance in the air and suddenly he heard someone screaming his name "SSSOOOOUUUUUULLLLL" when he look to his left side he saw Stein handling Death Scythe "SOUL GO AND TAKE MAKA AND FIND A SHILTER FOR YOU BOTH TO HIDE IN WHILE WE WILL FIGHT THE WITCH'' Stein told Soul and he nodded and run to his injured meister he carried her carefully bridal style "SOUL!"Soul turns his head and saw the reflection of Spirit on the blade "Soul take care of Maka" Spirit said and a smirk appeared on Souls face._**

**_ "don't worry, Maka is in my eyes she is so precious I wont let her go this easily she is important for me Spirit" and with that Soul began to run to find a shelter because they were in an abundant village so they hide in an old bar ,they both sat behind the counter , Soul sat on the ground while Maka was on his laps one of his hands wrapped around her back and another wrapped around her waist "MAKA !, talk to me you have to talk or you will be UNCONSCIOUS, Maka I beg you please just talk to me MAKA"_**

**_"S-Soul" _**

**_"YES, Maka I am right here talk , say any thing you want please just talk to me"_**

**_"Soul are you alright , are you h-harmed or s-some thing?"_**

**_"NO Maka I am fine and you how do you feel?"_**

**_"I don't know Soul m-my chest hurts so b-badly ,!? Ahhh"_**

**_In that moment when Soul heard those word coming from Maka's mouth his heart began to ached and he didn't know til he feel hot tears tracing down his face and then felt small warm hands caressing his cold cheeks and whipping his tears ._**

**_"Soul don't cry I am fine, please stop crying..for my sake"_**

**_" how you don't want me to cry and you are all hurt?! ,my duty is to protect my meister ,and I didn't accomplish it, I let a stupid fucking witch hurt my meister ,and the girl I like!"Soul told her, but whispered at the last sentence (_****andthe girl I like!)****_ but still she heard it._**

**_"Soul do you like me?" she asked with wide eyes._**

**_Then they look in each other eyes for a moment or two red meeting green ,crimson meeting emerald and with a smile she leaned up and wrapped her arm around Souls neck and hugging him very tightly and whimpered in his ear " you know Soul I thing that I LO-aaaaaaaaaaaah" but then grapping her chest and screaming from the pain "Maka what's wrong tell me Maka please just talk!?" "S-Soul i-its my ch-chest i-i-its hutinnng soo b-badly" "MAKA YOU WILL BE FINE ITS OK YOU ARE HERE WITH ME ! " "I KNOW BUT SOUL ITS REALLY HUNTING and-" she was screaming from pain until her voice faint and become unconscious "Maka, stay with me please Maka wake up say something!" Soul whispered to her and holding her closer to him and tears are overflowing "SOUL,MAKA WHERE ARE YOU ?" until Soul heard someone calling him and Maka it was Stein "STEIN WE ARE HERE IN THE OLD BAR !"Soul answered by shouting and immediately Stein and Spirit came running to them "SOUL WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MAKA!?" "I thing she is fine she is just unconscious but she have to be cured right now !"Soul said "OK lets go now, to return back to Death City , Soul carry Maka !"Stein ordered and Soul reply with just a nod "BUT, I AM HER FATHER IN HERE AND-"Spirit tried to protest but was cut by Soul "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BASTARD , YOU DAUGHTER IN BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AND THE ONLY THINGS THAT MATTER TO YOU IS WHO WILL CARRY OR STAY WITH HER!,WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? , AND YOU REALLY THING THAT YOU ARE A GOOD FATHER ,IF YOU WHERE LIKE YOU PRETENDE , YOU WONT BE IN SOME NIGHTCLUBS WHILE YOU 'LITTLE BABY' AS YOU SAY FIGHTING AGAINTS A WITCH ,SO STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE ,AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION THEY ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO WILL RISK THERE LIFE FOR HERE SAKE AND I AM ONE OF THEM!" Soul answered by shouting and carrying her bridal style and began to run._**

**_When they finally make it to Death City exactly at the academy's nursery ,Stein examined her and exit the room that Maka rested in and walk to the hallway whre Spirit sat on the ground his head in his hands, amd Soul hitting the wall with his fits while crying silently, when Soul saw him he run to him "SO HOW IS SHE ? DID SHE MADE IT?IS SHE AWAKE?" Soul asked frighten shaking Stein by his shoulders "don't worry Soul she is alive but" Stein said but stops "STEIN BUT WHAT , BUT WHAT ANSWER ME!"Soul asked shaking him more strongly "STEIN IF YOU ARE NOT FUCKING SAY IT I WILL KILL,SO WILL YOU SAY IT OR NOT"Spirit stand up and shouted "OK fine I will say it but it's a bit shocking so catch you breath" he began " Maka is alive and it's a good point right but however the bad thing is that the attack was so powerful and the witch put a unknown spell on Maka that let her inter in a COMATOSE STATE!" he finished with a sad voice "comatose state! Do you mean COMA ?"Soul yelled at saying the 'coma' "ummm yes, and now I inject in her body a cure and-" Stein tried to explain but was cut by Spirit "WII MY LITTLE GIRL WAKE UP SOON ?"Spirit cried "well, what I was trying to explain is that Maka have 20% to wake up and see the light again and the other 80% that she will … die!"Stein said and his voice faint with the saying the word 'die' "Maka will go 'forever',she will die?!"Soul whimpered to him self but Stein was able to hear him "Soul you have you be strong don't lose hope ,ok I know that here surving chance are low but you know what ? she can wake up ,now in this moment the choice is between her hands ,if she reaaly want and have important reasons to wake up she will , she can pass through this but you have to trust her and stay strong!"Stein tried to comfort him but no use Soul lose his balance and fell on the ground his back against the wall and his head in his hands and crying but however he tried to hold his tears but he can't , he is about to lose the most important person in his life!..._**

**_END OF THE FLASHBACK._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

Two weeks had passed after the accident and Maka is still in coma by coincidence she laid on the same bed I laid on when I was injured by Crona,I sit there on the bed that is opposite her looking at here being ready to see her moving or something like that but nothing from that happened, I stand up , walk to her bed and sit on the edge , even in coma she look so beautiful and innocent "Maka how dare can you leave me all alone, if you leave now to who I will turn to when something bothering me ,Maka cant you see that its not the time to leave ,now if you can hear me at the count of three open you eyes so I can see there beauty again,ok?" I said while caressing her cold but soft cheek , my other hand grabed hers and give It a light squeeze.

"one" I whispered to her.

"two" I said a bit louder.

"THREE" I kind of yelled softly this time and close my eyes for hope she'll open here eyes .

But right now we are in reality not in some fairytale, I slowly opened my eyes and wish that my crimson's will meet her emerald's but guess what, nothing instead I hear the nursery's door opened to see the whole gang who enter with sad eyes , Black*star holding Tsubaki while she was crying ,Kid holding Liz to comfort her , patty guess who is she holding ,yes of course her giraffe and crying like a baby I cant blame her , I cant blame them all , an important friend to them is in coma so how would they react in this situation instead of crying , I was taken from my thoughts when I feel a hand patting my shoulder I I look to see Black*star's hand then I look at him while he parted his lips to talk.

"Soul c'mon dude you have to rest a bit since Maka is here you didn't move from this room even you don't eat, its not good for your health and you didnt go to you home since the accident come down you have to rest!" Star said with all confidence but his word let the blood in my veins boil so I slapped his hand from my shoulder and stand up and look at him.

" HOW DARE CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME? ,OH YEAH OF COURSE! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FEELING OF HAVING THE GIRL THAT YOU LOVE IN THE BED BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER , NOW JUST IMAGINE I WILL GO HOME AND REST AND EAT WHILE THIS TIME SHE WILL WAKE UP AND SEE THE ROOM EMPTY ,YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WILL THINK? , WELL SHE WOULD THINK THAT I GAVE UP ON HER AND THAT SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME THEN SHE WILL BE SO SAD THAT SHE WILL WISH TO ENTER IN THAT SUPID COMA AGAIN ,OH BUT WHY AM I SAING THIS TO YOU? ,YOU CANT FEEL THAT BACAUSE A MOMENT AGO YOU WHERE HOLDING THE GIRL THAT YOU LIKE IN YOUR ARMS ! SO YOU CANT AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" I shouted at him that's it I cant take in anymore I cant keep hiding my feeling toward her .

"well, ok fine I don't understand but its not a reason for torturing yourself like this Soul!" I heard Black*star said again.

"Black*star is right its not good for your health and if Maka knows that you are not eating I am sure that she will Maka Chop you so hard that even you skull will break into two!" I heard Liz saying and sobbing, I smiled a bit when she say that Maka will Maka Chop me.

"yes they are both right Maka will never accept the idea that you will harm yourself !" then Tsubaki said.

"and did you look to yourself you look like an asymmetrical garbage you need rest so just come down" then Kid.

" yes even Mr. giraffe agree with them!" then patty said happily

"PATTY" I heard Liz yelling at her .

"what sis did I say something wrong?"

"do you think it's the time with you and your stupid giraffe stuffs!?" Liz lectures her.

"OK SO, THEN I WILL SING A SONG TO MAKA !" patty said giggling but word of 'singing a song' slapped my mind.

" OK OK ,FINE, thanks for you all but you will never understand, anyway I will go bring something from the house in half an hour I will come back and I don't want to see you here! ok? Am I clear no one in this room !" when I said that they where going to say something but I rush to the door and exited the room and let them all widen eyes.

* * *

**NORMAL POV.:**

They all watched as Soul exited,and then they walk toward Maka they look at her with sad eyes , then Black*star immediately walk in front of her .

"listen Maka if you don't wake up fast you will drive soul insane ,SO IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU ,by the way he really love you"

Then Kid stand next to Black*star and said.

"yeah, because Soul really look like a asymmetrical garbage so please wake up if you don't want me to freak out whenever I see him!"

Then Liz .

"if only you know, he didn't move from here since you are in this stupid coma for any tiny hope that you will open your eyes again, so please wake up if its not for us for HIM!"

Then patty

"YEAH THEY ARE ALL RIGHT YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO US ME, MR GIRAFFE, KIDD, SIS, BLACK*STAR ,TSUBAKI AND THE MOST IMPORTANTE !SOUL!"

Finally Tsubaki.

"if you are hearing us ,yeah he really loves you ,like Liz said he stayed by you side all the time afraid if you will wake up and not see him with you ,you will think that he gave up on you and can you believe!? it he didn't put anything in his mouth for 2 weeks yes nothing no food no water,and in the morning saw professor Nygus and she told me even sleeping he is not sleeping he just sit on this uncomfortable chair of sometimes on the bed that is beside you and watch you even if the room is cold he don't care when Nygus asked him why ? he answered her '**when Maka will wake up I will be fine whenever I will hold her tight in my arm I will already be warm' **did you hear that the only thing he wants is to see you back and hold you in his arm so please Maka just wake up actually he is not here right now he went at home to bring some thing for you ,do you want to know how I know that its for you?its because he wanted all of us to be out of her he wanted to be with you alone, so please wake up!?

And for a sudden Spirit walk and stand beside them and look at Maka sadly.

"Maka, I know that you never loved me, and I am too overprotective and ….uhh I so sorry but please wake up not for me, for you friends and the guy that you heart beats for 'SOUL'! and if you will wake up I am sure that you will wake up, and get together I will be happy for you and I will not forbidden you love because I know that he will know how to protect you better then I will so I beg you Maka just wake up, that all I have to say to you right now"

Spirit finished and turns on his heals and exited the room the rest of the gang look at each other and smiles a bit.

"UUUMMM…guys I think that we should go ooooooorrrrr Soul will come and HE WILL BE THE ONE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF US" Black*star suggested and they all nodded and run to the door and left maka alone.

* * *

**MAKA POV. (YUP THIS IS HAPPENING WHILE THEY WHERE ALL TALKING SO MAKA HEARD THEM ! YAY"**

Why all is black why am I flouting in a pool of blackness but then I saw a bright light upon me **"Maka my child" **mom is that you but how? ((_umm ok its me well , for my story maka's mother Kami died ok?))))_"**Maka dear its not because I am not with you that's means my soul isn't here ia m always here with you but you cant see me ,so make me a pleasure and wake up"** but mom I am sure that no one wants me they didn't even care "**dear you are wrong just pay attention alittle bit and you will hear them you listen carefully!" **but mama I don't hear anyth-

**"listen Maka if you don't wake up fast you will drive soul insane ,AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU ,by the way he really love you!"**

Black*star yes this is his voice,what Soul insane? So Soul love me ?

**"yeah, because Soul really look like a asymmetrical garbage so please wake up if you don't want me to freak out whenever I see him!"**

Kid ! what does he mean by asymmetrical garbage?

"**if only you know, he didn't move from here since you are in this stupid coma for any tiny hope that you will open your eyes again, so please wake up if its not for us for HIM!"**

Liz! What I am in coma ? oh that why every thing is black! and wait, Soul didn't went home he stayed with me all this time?

** "YEAH THEY ARE ALL RIGHT YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO US ME, MR GIRAFFE, KIDD, SIS, BLACK*STAR ,TSUBAKI AND THE MOST IMPORTANTE !SOUL!"**

Oh patty!

**"if you are hearing us ,yeah he really loves you ,like Liz said he stayed by you side all the time afraid if you will wake up and not see him with you ,you will think that he gave up on you and can you believe!? it he didn't put anything in his mouth for 2 weeks yes nothing no food no water,and in the morning i saw professor Nygus and she told me even sleeping he is not sleeping he just sit on this uncomfortable chair of sometimes on the bed that is beside you and watch you even if the room is cold he don't care when Nygus asked him why ? he answered her ****_'when Maka will wake up I will be fine whenever I will hold her tight in my arm I will already be_****_warm_****' did you hear that the only thing he wants is to see you back and hold you in his arm so please Maka just wake up actually he is not here right now he went at home to bring some thing for you ,do you want to know how I know that its for you?its because he wanted all of us to be out of her he wanted to be with you alone, so please wake up!?**

Tsubaki , what does she mean? Wait so Soul didn't gave up on me he stayed with me he didn't even sleep, eat , drink, for 2 weeks ohh .

**"Maka, I know that you never loved me, and I am too overprotective and ….uhh I so sorry but please wake up not for me, for you friends and the guy that you heart beats for 'SOUL'! and if you will wake up I am sure that you will wake up, and get together I will be happy for you and I will not forbidden you love because I know that he will know how to protect you better then I do so I beg you Maka just wake up, that all I have to say to you right now"**

Papa is that my father who is talking right now? B-but how does he know that I love Soul ohh even I am in coma this is still embarrassing they all knew that I love him! But did papa prepared his speech before he entered because he never like when Soul is really close to me! Well, its pretty shocking but I like the wat it sounds but now where is Soul?

** "UUUMMM…guys I think that we should go ooooooorrrrr Soul will come and HE WILL BE THE ONE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF US"** then I heard Black*star saying .

"**so my angel you have to wake up and meet all the people you like and 'LOVE' and don't forget I am always with you!" **and then that light disappeared and I now I am swimming again in the black , so Soul love me? Oh no of course they are joking so when I hear this I will wake up because the is no possible way that MR COOL fall in love with MRS NERD even though I don't know how I fell for him but it came like this! I LOVE YOU SOUL FROM ALL MY HEART.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

I exited the room and make my way home I have some sentences I have in mind I want to put them together , then I run faster because I have only half an hour I don't want to let Maka alone there, so when I arrive I go rushing to my room , the house is empty even Blair is not here , she met a guy and they both decided to go and live in California so at usual its only me and Maka in here.

I sat on the chair and I took of some music sheets and a pencil and began to write "I can take the rain on the roof of this…ummmm….. empty house that don't bother me." Umm actually I have a secret even Maka don't know I write songs yeah that right even I am cool I have some nerdy secrets.

The time flew to ½ hour and I finished my song I grab my guitar and go rushing to the nursery

" I am coming Maka, in a way or another I will bring you back to me I promise it!"

When I arrived I opened the door to see the same seen I walk near her but my guitar down and brush the hair that's on her forehead and caress her cheeks with both of my hands _(umm alright now everything that Soul will say, Maka will hear him)_ "ohh Maka look at yourself you look so hopeless but you know what still beautiful !" I sat on the edge of the bed and grab her hand in mine and spoke again "now you are in coma and its all my fault , I am the weapon and I didnt know how to protect my meister like I should would you ever forgive me by the way I wanted to tell you dome thing that is really important !, I know that all this years of our partnership I act like that cool badass,calling you names like Bookworm Flat-Chester Girl and even Tiny-Tits...but.. I swear that was in the outside but deep inside I had an unknown feeling for you ,I never knew what was that but I also knew that it was a strong feeling and never felt it for someone else then I had a crush on you the longest time ever and that little crush stuff began to get bigger and stronger and then BOOM that small feeling turn to LOVE AND LUST…."I spoke squeezing her hand even more and bit his lips and part them to talk again "….and I know they are few chances for you to hear me but I really love you and the idea of losing you is so hard for me to accept it and you have to idea the time I saw the rest of the gang all holding each other even..even patty was holding he giraffe in her arm that time I just wish you to be awoke so I can hold tight in my arm but guess what you when still asleep and I swear its not a stupid fucking coma that will part us..umm do you remember all the times when you found music sheets and ask me what is it for I immediately change the topic? Well the ½ hour past I us them to wrote a song FOR YOU I really wish that you can hear me right now!" I let go her hand and grab my guitar but before I leaned closer and kiss her forehead and whispered "I will let you come back to me no matter what because I love you Maka!"I took a deep breath and began to sing. 

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

While singing this verse I felt some tears tracing down my face but I didn't care so I continued.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

Then began to play the guitar a bit more faster as I began to sing the second part of the song.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo**

the ended I turn to look at her. Her eyes still close her chest rising up and down slowly as she breathe faintly,and then my eyes began to water and feel hot tears sliding gown my face , I leaned closer to her face and kiss her forehead and even some tears fell on her soft face "Maka please I beg you just wake up, Maka I cant live without you, I have to see you in front of me or even hear you soft voice….Maka you are…..you are my drug! My drug that I cant last a second without it, Maka please if you listen to me, Wake up for me…PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" I begged and then without hesitation I placed my lips on hers and even though her lips are cold but still soft and sweet as I think they where.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

The amazing melody and song finished, I still cant believe it Soul wrote this song and for whom ME!, so he do really love me!, but the I feel him kissing my forehead and at the same time I felt hot tears on my face, Soul is crying for me! Then I heard him sobbing as he said **"Maka please I beg you just wake up, Maka I cant live without you, I have to see you in front of me or even hear you soft voice….Maka you are…..you are my drug! My drug that I cant last a second without it, Maka please if you listen to me, Wake up for me…PLEASE COME BACK TO ME"**

**"I WILL, SOUL JUST WAIT FOR ME-**" I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sensation of soft lips on my own…Wait a second is Soul kissing me?!... YES he is ,oh Soul I am coming back TO YOU , FOR YOU.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

After saying stuffs to Maka, Soul placed his own lips on hers in a deep kiss.

A kiss that say "_I cant live without you"_

Soul was deepening the kiss, but he was satisfied with the idea of no responding, but for his surprise there where responding, a strong responding, Soul open his eyes widely and see a pool of green, emerald with forest green, he immediately broke the kiss and realize that Maka finally wake up , the stared at each other eyes in silence for a moment or two red meeting green, until Maka break the silence.

"that was beautiful ! I knew that you play piano and a bit of guitar but you never told me that you wonderfully sing like that!? But any way it was beautiful !" she said whispering and smiling.

"M-M-Maka, you are wake you are talking to me, no I am dreaming you didnt wake up for 2 weeks why will you wake up now no it's a dream just a dream" Soul whimpered and shake his head but s top shaking at the sensation of two warm hands cupping his face the he look at her.

" you think it's a dream huh! Then.." Maka said as she leaned Souls face closer to her until the lips touched after a few second of surpriseness Soul finally respond to the kiss it was short sweet kiss then a few seconds again they broke it and stared in each other there eyes full of LOVE .

"so Soul do you think it's a dream !?" Maka asked him jokely but Soul didn't answered instead he get up of his position and claim on the bed ON her now sitting ON her laps leaning putting a hand on her cheek and another on the pillow than he lean even close caressing her cheek and whispering "no ! better then dream !" and with that he crushed his lips hungrily on hers taking the advantage of every moment, without a second thought Maka wrap her arms around Soul's neck pressing his face closer to hers and deepening the kiss. She arched her back as he snake his arms around her resting one at the behind her head, putting more pressure into the kiss,and the other rested around her back, Maka moved her hands to his soft snowy hair through her fingers but suddenly Soul removing his arm from her back and placing it on her cheek caressing and moving up and down,their lips parting and meeting each other over and over, then he began nibbling her lower lip after that she felt something begging for entrance she opened her mouth by curiosity, with no second thought Soul's tongue entered her mouth and began to explore it, with that new sensation Maka moaned in the kiss with that moan that escape from her make Soul smile in the kiss, and there tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance as they moan in unison.

**.**

**.**

After ten minutes of a hot make-out session they remember that they need air to breathe, so they part from one another , looking at each other eyes and breathing heavily "you*are*finally*back*to*me*Maka!" Soul tell her while (*breathing heavily*) she nodded as a yes and parted her mouth to speak "yes,…I will always come back to you and for your sake" with that they exchanges smiles " umm….Soul?" "yeah?" "I am a bit…umm…cold is their extra blanket or something !?" "oh! Let me check" so he get up her laps and walk to the cabinet but there where no blanket so he turn on his heals and walk back to her.

"actually there is no blanket buuut…you still have me" he said with a smirk on his lips , but Maka look confused "what do you mean ?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"WELL…." Soul began and motion to Maka with his hand to her to give him room beside her in the bed "if there is nothing to warm you up ,THEN" he lay beside Maka in his right side and wrap an arm around her neck and another around her stomach and also placed her legs between his own he squeeze her tightly never want to let go and bring her closer to him "I will give you all the warmth of my body just to warm you up !" he said and kissing her head

"thanks Soul I don't know what I will do without you?!" Maka thanked blushing

"UMMM….i am sure that you cant do nothing..hehe" he joked.

"Soul?".

"yeah" .

"do you really wrote this song for me?".

"yes, of course its for you , but wait a second! Yeah ! how did you hear it ?".

" to be honest with you I didn't only heard your song but also Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz, and Patty and they all told me that you didn't ea- and yeah by the way!"

"Huh?!" he raise and eyebrow.

"Maakkaa – Chooooop" and she hit him with a book very lightly in his head to not hurt him.

"WHOA! What was that for is that my treat for worrying about you and staying by your side?"

"UMMM… I appreciate your worrying and carrying ,….BUT.. its not a reason to torture yourself by no eater or drinking or even sleeping its really not good for your health" she said looking at him.

"Liz was right that you will Maka Chop me !" he murmured "but wait how did you know ?"

"I already told you heard them as I heard your song and they told me that you didn't eat or drink or sleep for 2 weeks since the accident" she answered in a sad voice.

"look Maka, when you where in that stupid coma I wasn't hungry or thirty or sleepy, but now that you are here with me right now in my arms and talking to you is more then I ever wanted"

Maka was about to tell something until someone knock and open the door then interred in.

"UMM…sorry Soul but we some food for you to ea—WHOA MAKA IS AWAKE!" Black*star shouted by the view of Maka awake in Souls arms and as he placed the tray of food on the small table between the two beds .

"ohh! , thank goodness you are alive Maka we really missed you!" Tsybaki said like she was about to cry.

"MAAKA WHAT THE HELL YOU SCARED US AND SOUL MORE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP EARLIAR HUH !" Liz yelled but smiled at the same time.

"I am glad that you are awake Maka but….I AM REALLY UPSET FROM YOU, W-WHEN YOU WHERE IN A COMATOSE STATE , THIS CRAZY THAT IS HOLDING YOU RIGHT NOW WAS A REAL ASYMMERTICAL GARBAGE AND EVERY TIME I SEE HIM I FREAK OUT ! (_Kid is freaking out right now on the ground like 'episode 5')_…BUT ANYWAYS I AM HAPPY THAT ALL THIS IS OVER WITH YOU WAKING UP !" Kid freaked out and Lid is helping him to stand up from the ground.

"MAKA ME AND MR. GIRAFFE THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING T DIE! I WAS SAD AL THE TIME MR. GIRAFFE AND I REALLY MISSED YOU!"now it was Patty's turn to cry.

"HAHAHA, YOU LISTEN TO YOUR GOD AND WAKE UP BECAUSE YOU WHERE AFRAID IF YOU DON'T WAKE FOR 'SOUL' I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU , RIGHT ? HAHAH" Black*star laughed evilly and stood on that empty bed so proud of himself.

" you will beat the WHAT out of her!?" Soul asked seriously.

"ummm… nothing I didn't say anything" Black*star murmured and sit down slowly for not paying more attention and humiliation for him and from his reaction they all laugh at him except Maka she was all the time blushing when Soul notice he took her small hand in his and give it a squeeze for her to look at him so he tool that advantage of the moment that all are laughing at Black*star so he gave he a quick peck on the lips that made her blush even more but she smiled at him anyway , after that she turn to them and parted her lips to speak.

"Thank you all guys you encourage me to return back!"

"HUH" They all said and raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"YES , I heard every single word that you said to me when Soul left and it was those word that make me want to come back to you guys" she said and then look up at Soul "and come back to you !" she said and with those five word he crushed his lips on her into a passionate kiss she was surprised at the beginning but then she quickly respond, both of them forgetting the others in the background in there moment there was just Soul and Maka, still kissing the room was in a total silence the other where just watching and blushing.

After a 3 minute or so of another make-out session they separate and look at each other eyes until.

"AHEM" Kid cough and interrupt their eyes contact and they both look at the rest of them.

"UUMMM….i wanted to say that now I think that it's the best occasion to throw a party for Maka's recovery what do you think about it guys !?" Kid suggested raising his index finger .

"I think it's a sweet idea !" Tsubaki said putting her pales together.

"yeah, by the way its getting really boring with all this school stuffs, iam on it!"Liz said lazily.

"YAY, WE ARE GONNA HIT THE DANCE FLOOR !" Patty shouted happily and jumping .

" yes I think it's a really freaking awesome Idea ! what do you think about it Maka?"Soul asked Maka looking down at her.

" YES why not I really want to change the mood a littke bit!"

"GREAT and what about you Black*star you didn't give us your opinion?!" Kid asked Black*star.

"the situation you guys put me is really Embarrassing you all mortal laugh that way to a god, that make no sense ,but for the party stuff I am fine with it." Black*star said a annoyed .

"OK then the party will be at the DWMA at the gall hall all our schoolmates will be there and important people in Death City I will invite them right no when we will leave and it will be on we can say….. ..ummm…" he said and putting his hand on his chin. "… TOMARROW NIGHT AT EIGHT EXACTLY EIGHT !" Kid gave them the location and time.

"ookkkaaaaaaay, then Soul and Maka we think that we will let you have some privacy together so umm… I guess see ya tomorrow, bye bye" Liz suggested as the all nodded in agreement and exited the room with some bye-waves, as the door closed Soul repaid all his attention on Maka and squeeze her tighter to him as she cuddle to his chest.

"babe, what do you thing if you eat from the food that Black*star brought and go home because I now hate this room more and more!"

"I think you are right I really missed my bedroom and my bed I feel this one uncomfortable!"

"then get up I will feed you by myself"

"ok"

And with that Maka ate and Soul actually ate a little bit, after eating he picked her bridal style.

"ready to go princess !?"

"YUP definitely"

And they exited the room and walk to the house her arm wrapped around his neck,her head was on his chest ,she can hear his heart beats for her now that was the best sound ever, the arrived in a very short time , he opened the main door and rush directly to her room, he put her gently on her bed as he claimed with her and put the blanket on both of them even though the blanket was thick but he took the same position like in the nursery room because he like to be really close to her, so he brought her closer to him and caressing her hair.

"Soul?''

" what do you want Angel?"

" umm…..your shirt is really cold I know you are trying to keep me warm but I am feeling getting even colder with its texture so I was wondering if you umm.. can-" she was cut by him

"if I can take off my cold shirt to give you natural warmth ?!" he completed her question and she nodded shyly and blushing, and with no second thought Soul get up his position and hold the hem of his shirt and pull it off and throw it somewhere else in the room the returned to his previous position "like this ?" he asked her.

"yes thank you" she reply.

"why didn't you say that earlier ?" he asked again.

"I was afraid that you will get mad"

"WHAT! me mad,at you, you silly ! you must be kidding me! and you know what to show you that I am not mad and for more natural warmth I think you should take your blouse of too it will warm you more and you will see!" and without hesitation he get up again and began to unbutton her blouse in that while Maka was just looking at him and blushing deeply.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

I began to unbutton her white blouse and I notice that with every button I unbutton she get a new shade of red on her cheeks so stop in the middle button and cupped her face with my hands her cheek where so red and so hot I parted my lips to talk.

"Maka if you feel uncomfortable with this I will stop you know its not a big problem !"

When I said this I saw her smiled and said.

"no I am fine but only if you can make a bit faster Soul because its getting really cold right now !"

She exclaimed and I give her a small smile and I continued my unbuttoning mission after her blouse was completely unbuttoned she arched her back so I can take of her blouse when it was done I returned to my old position and grabbed her very tightly never want to let go she was cuddling closer and closer to my bare chest like a small child but she was still cute , the sensation was unbelievable the skin-to-skin contact was freaking amazing and the touch of my fingers on her soft and flawless skin ,she was so warm the only think that stop us from having a complete skin-to-skin contact was her light pink lace bra, but even though right now I wanted this moment to never end if I can stop the time and stay holding her like this forever.

"SO, what do you think are you warm enough , do you feel better ?"

"Ummm… yes thank you Soul"

"Maka ?"

"yes!"

" promise me something !"

" sure what is it ?"

"Promise me that whatever happens happen you will always be with me and always come back to me !"

"Soul, that's a silly thing of course I will always stay with you !"

"PROMISE!"

"fine Soul, I promise you that I will always be with you and whatever happens I will come back to you!, but why this promise , why are you so insecure?"

"no , its just that when you where in coma I thought I will never see you again and I cant deal with the pain of losing you because I cant live without you like I said before you are my drugs , that's why !"

I waited for her to say something but instead I feel her warm lips on mine and without a second thought I close my eyes and respond I moved one of my hands and placed it behind her neck and pressed her more firmly to my face deepening the kiss and biting her lower lip after a minute or so we parted and look in each other eyes. Damn it I can look in her eyes my whole she look down at my bare torso and put her finger on the beginning of my scar and trace it down to the end of it, I shivered under her touch but really she was so gentle and her touches are so soft, and suddenly she cuddled more closer to me and I squeeze her more.

"Soul, I think that we should rest a bit don't forget tomorrow we have a party !"

"yeah, you are right !"

"Goodnight Soul !"

"Goodnight sunshine !"

After I make sure that she is totally asleep I caress her cheek and clear her face from her hair and kiss her forehead "I promise you Maka tomorrow you will be mine, mine alone and I will protect you with my life and my soul not only because I am you weapon but because I will be yours and you mine ,I promise it " I whispered really low so that she will not wake up.

And by that we slept together all night cuddling each other, every moment I am near her I am my true self, not having to put on my cool act, and I wish those moment will last forever.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

The warmth was unbelievable who said that two human bodies can give the much of warmth but now all that count is that i have Soul by my side now when I am with him I always feel something that is so strong inside my chest but now its totally different I feel so warm and so safe I feel like nothing can harm me or even approach me he is always with me always by my side always protecting me always rescuing me he is and always be in my heart and his picture in my heart is something that I cherish in deep of me I wish I could to something for him like a payback but now I don't have to think about that because I am around his strong warm arms and I am so happy with that, I am now with Soul Eater no I am with my Soul Eater Evans .

* * *

**_ TIME SKIP TO THE PARTY DAY AT 7:30pm _**

**NORMAL POV:**

Soul finished dressing up and preparing himself for the party he was wearing a black suit with a clean white shirt under and a black tie and black shoes it so simple but yet he look amazing, his hair as always pretty messy, he took a last look in the mirror and head outside his room and went to Maka's.

"Maka are you ready or not ,we ar-" he stop mid-sentence and his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Maka putting the last touch of her very simple make-up on her.

"what you don't like it? do I have change it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO NO NO you look DAMN HOT !" he answered her and looking at her from the head to the toes , she so beautiful she was wearing a white short to the middle of her thigh dress with one shoulder strap and a silver belt the end of the dress was diagonal with feathers, with a pair of matching silver high heels ,her hair was straighten up and parted on the shoulder that was without the strap, she actually putted a very simple make-up a bit of mascara and eye liner , abit of light pink blusher, and her light pink lipstick, she was wearing simple things but she look like an angel and that the main thing why he will not leave her side tonight due to her beautifulness all people in there will be looking at her and even some guys will asked her to dance of on dates or asking her out , no Soul will let all this not happen tonight Maka will belong to Soul and only him, after an hour or so she will be Soul's property and nobody else. "Yeah you look really beautiful don't worry about that Maka !"

"you are not bad yourself you know !?I really like when you dress up like this you look great!" Maka told him with a wide smile on her face and Soul blushing a little with her statement.

"ummm…oookkkkayyy…..i thing we should go its 7:35pm and we have to be there at exactly eight…so lets go!" he suggested and extend his elbow and gave her a wink.

"yeah, you are right we don't want Kid to freak out, do we?! hehe" she answered and wrap her arms around Soul's extend arm.

Soul smirk to himself and lead her to the main door , they step out and close,lock the door behind them and walking to his motorcycle.

"hey Soul?"

"yeah, baby"

He said and he could see her getting a bit redder and he think she is cute when she blush like that.

"umm…how do you think I can sit on the motorcycle with a tight dress like this?"

"well, this time you will not sit behind me but on my laps so I want you to grab on me very tight to make sure you will no fall down!" he answered and hoped on the bike and open his arms.

"C'mon Babe"

Maka nodded shyly and sit carefully on him , both her legs are on his right side, her arms around his waist to not fall, her cheek on his chest from the left side, Soul then look at his left hand to see what time was it.

" so lets get going its already 7:47pm"

"ok' she whispered

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

Oh God dammit it feels so right to have her in my arms , and the way she grab on me so tight to make sure that she will not fall was driving me crazy, we took minutes to drive to Shibusen, we arrived at 7:58pm , then a idea popped in my mind , I first turn off the bike but we are still sitting on it, she was about stand but for her surprise I picked her bridal style.

"Soul w-what are y-you doing?!"

"what?! After 2 minutes it will be eight so lets hurry up and don't forget that you are still recovering and I think that its not really good for ya to climb all those stairs !" with that I began to walk faster on the two hundred mile's Shibusen stairs , till she let a revile sigh and lean closer a gave me a peck on the cheek and then rub it with her soft thumb to ease any lip stick trace.

"thanks Soul for caring for me like this but…maybe I am a little heavy for you !" she said arranging my tie.

""you gonna be kidding me! you are really light we can say light like a feather, even **_if_** you where heavy I'll do anything for you ,so don't worry about that Angel!" I said with a huge smirk on my face ,she smiled and leaned her head on my chest and whispered a 'thank you Soul'.

When we finally arrived to the DWMA's main huge door there where , Liz , , and when Liz saw us immediately take a look at her watch.

"nice timing exactly eight. Kid will be glad." he said with a smile "..umm..Maka are you alright why is Soul carrying you ?" and now she is raising both of her eyebrows.

"Its actually hard for a recovering girl to walk on 888 symmetrical stairs so I carried her up is there any other questions or we can come in?" I said and settling Maka down and she began to fixing her dress…she is so beautiful….

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

It was nice from Soul to carry me even if it feels a bit embarrassing but I kind of like it.

"Maka you look gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed looking at me from the head to the toes.

"thanks but its not really special I like your dress to its so simple and adorable!" I answered, Liz was wearing a blue-green dress to her knees the sleeves are to the end of her shoulders it was hugging her well but in her waist part was having another wavy fabric layer ,black high heels and her hair was in a messy bun but she was cute.

"NO, really, you are amazing I really like your dress, high heels , and hair style, and for more short you look like an ANGEL!" she said smiling.

"hu ,see Maka I told you!, you look like an Angel I was right!" he said smiling and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"ohohoho, Sooouuul , you gonna treat Maka well tonight. Huh?!" liz asked winking to Soul.

"shut your mouth up Liz ! OK?" Soul giving her a death glare,she laughed a little, I look at them confused but then Patty popped out from nowhere.

"MAKA YOU LOOK FUCKING AWESOME!" Patty hug me I realize that she was wearing exactly the same like Liz but only her hair was down like usual.

"Liz , Patty are you wearing the same for Kid for keeping his sanity?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, like usual we have to be perfect for him to not freak out like always!" liz sigh.

"MAKA , SOUL THE PARTY HAVE STARTED DON'T WANNA SEE THE OTHERS!" Patty yelled pointing to the gall hall .

"Yeah you are right, lets get in Maka!" Soul said , this time he wrap his arm around my waist I blush a tiny bit but nodded and walk with him .

When we entered there where many people eating, drinking, dancing, I saw the stage was decorated nicely and a piano in the other side of the hall. "SOUL,MAKA OVER HERECOME JOIN YOUR GOD!" we saw Black*star and Tsubaki waving to us so we join them , Black*star and Soul made there 'cool' high five and Tsubaki hugged me she was wearing a colorful dress with no straps with a grey high heel, on the other hand Black*star was wearing a black basketball short , a red t-shirt and a pair of red and white sneakers.

"Good evening Maka, how are you? You look absolutely beautiful!" she said and hugging me again.

"Evening Tsubaki, yes I am fine!, you too look great I like your dress!" I said and smiling to my best friend .

"Hi buddy how are ya doin" Star asked Soul .

"We're doin pretty fine and you?" Soul reply.

"stop, you're gonna be kidding me, I am always fine I am a God after all!" he answered with all argons and take a full spoon of his food "by the was the food is awesome in here"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Soul roll his eyes.

"did you hear the news Kid is saying that his father Lord Death brought someone a musician I think for Maka's recovery, isn't that exiting ?" Tsubaki informed us and jumping a little bit.

"NO FAIR ! now all of them will pay attention to him a pathetic musician instead of a huge God like me !ppphhhh" Black*star said really annoyed hitting the flour with his leg like a 3th grade child .

But then I feel the room spinning alittle but afterwards I felt Souls gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Maka are you alright? If you feel not good we can go back home right now ! and if you can't walk no problems I'll carry you !" Soul asked worrying but smirks and wink to me at the last sentence and I felt my cheeks heating up, Gosh why do only Soul who make me feel like that!.

"its OK, no need worry about me because I am fine, thanks Soul for worrying about me !"

Something good is that no one was paying attention to us Black*star was busy eating like a pig and saying that he is a god and need all the attention and Tsubaki calming him down , but I was cutted from my thoughts by the feeling of a soft and warm hand on my cheek and very hot breathing on my ear.

"oh silly, I'll always worry about you, if I don't who will, I think the nickname of angel is fitting you more now , Angel" he whispered into my ear his warm breath hitting it, now my face is like a hot chili pepper.

"oh thanks Soul" I thanked shyly , we locked eyes for a moment or two but we where interrupted by…

"MAKA" when I turned my head I saw Kim and Jackie waning to me and walking to our direction, Kim was wearing a black and white dress from her waist and up the backgroung is white doted with black but from her waist and down the back ground is black and doted with white, on the other hand Jackie is also wearing a black and white dress but her dress was parted from her right shoulder to her left leg by a curled line.**/ P.S. all the dresses of the girls and boys are below afer the ending of the story/**

"hi Kim, hi Jackie you look great tonight!"I greeted them.

"hi Maka" they both said in unison.

"you look amazing yourself you look like-"

"AN ANGEL!" Jackie was about to complete but she was cut by Kim.

"yes its exactly what I was going to say"

"oh, thanks you look beautiful , both of you!"

"so Maka how are you doing , are you healing nicely we wanted to give you a visit when you were in coma but Soul didn't let us !" Kim asked and pouted to Soul playfully .

"I am pretty fine , sometimes I have some spinning but its OK" I answered smiling to my worried friends.

"ow, Maka did you heard the news?" Jackie asked me raising an eyebrow.

"about the musician, yes Tsubacki and Black*star informed me!" I answered

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

"ow, Maka did you heard the news?" Jackie asked Maka raising an eyebrow.

"about the musician, yes Tsubacki and Black*star informed me!" she answered

"I heard that he is a violinist and he is called…umm…I forgot, do you remember Kim?" Jackie asked her pink headed friend.

"….umm…. I believe that he is called… .Wesley, YES YES his name is Wesley but they all him Wes ,yeeah that it Wes!" Kim answered proudly, Wes,it can't be him what will bring him here.

"do you know what is his umm family name ?"I asked her just to make sure.

"sorry Soul but the I heard just his name" Kim answered me disappointed.

"Kim, Ox and Harvard are waiting for us.."Jackie remind her friend and then turned to us "sorry Soul and Maka we wanted to chat with you more but we gotta go…..bye" we nodded and and watch Kid and the twins coming , when the arrived,

"OH MISERY" Kid yelled and collapsed and fell on the floor.

"oh Liz what happened to your freaking meister?" I asked and chuckled silently.

"I have no idea!" she answered and kneed to him and asked "hey,Kiddo what happen is there something wrong why did you collapsed?" she looked at him with worried eyes, he raised his head and looked at Maka.

"why, Maka why?!" he asked her like if he was going to cry.

"why for what Kid?" Liz reasked raising both of her eyebrows.

"your dress, your dress!?" he began to cry

"what? What wrong with my dress?" Maka asked confused

"the end of it is asymmetrical , its not straight its diagonal so its not symmetrical!"

"oh, sorry,I guess !" that was the only answer but she look like she was about to laugh, I mean c'mon who wont laugh in this situation, the poor guy is freaking out _again_ due to her diagonal and asymmetrical dress….typical Kid…

"oh, its ok, you know you are always symmetrical in every thing so I guess things can change a little bit in a while, so OK I am fine!" Kid said arranging his tie , Maka nodded and chuckle a bit "you know I have to go to be ready for my father's speech, even is the are short." He added but whispered at the last phrase and run to the stage where Lord Death and Spirit , when Kid was in the stage his father cough so he have all the attention.

"well, well hello everybody , as you know this celebration is for the sake of the recovery of our cherished meister MAKA ALBARN , so yeah that all, and Maka of you want to say something please come on here!" Death announce ,Maka nodded and headed to the stage but before that she gave her IPod I thing to Kilik who was the DJ of tonight she tell him something he nodded and then she walk elegantly to the stage, Death Spirit and Kid exited the stage for her, she took the mic and began to speak.

"umm.. god evening first , and thank you for all of you for coming, first i want to thank Death The Kid for the idea is organizing this party and for Lord Death and for all of you for being her tonight and a big thanks for all my friends that stand by my side when I was in a comatose state and even when I woke up and taking care of me" she stop to take a breath , look at me and smiles so I smiled back to her and she spoke again "I know that most people thought that I will not wake up that I will die but thanks to my friends I am here right now in this very moment and I am awake and alive and I want to delicate this song to my friends and people believe that I can pass through this, so thanks" she finished and turned her head to Kilik and nodded to him he smiled and turn the light of the whole room off and let all colorful the spot light on Maka and a melody began to play she walked on the edge of the stage and began to sing.

**I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin from your arms.**

She began to sing I think that I had heard this song before but I am not really sure anyways she close her eyes and singing the beginning of the song.

**It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fadin fast  
You breathe into me at last.**

Now, she began to sing softer and opening her eyes she pointed to us 'the gang' when she sang '_you breathe into me at last'_

**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life.**

Yes! the song is called**_"awake and alive" _**, she raised the pitch of the voice she had a beautiful voice I never new that she could sing like that.

**(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive.**

she is singing and looking at me when she said '**I'm awake, and I'm alive.'** She smiled to me yeah she is happy that she is awake and so do I .

**I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold.**

Her voice now is like the very first verse of the song kind of sad, while singing she shake her head left and right 'no' and moving her index finger, she is singing with all her heart and soul.

**When my faith is gettin weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again.**

This time she is singing with a faint voice she brought her free hand to her cheek singing and closing he eyes.

**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life.**

**(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive.**

She now is walking around the stage smiling and laughing with people.

**Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark.**

She mention with her hand to the crowd to sing with her this verse so we all began to sing with her _'waking up waking up'_ when the verse ended she walked to the edge of the stage and look to our direction.

**I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you.****_Soul_**

She looked and pointed at me while singing this couple of lines I don't know if it was reality or I was dreaming that she mouthed my name with the end of the verse.

**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life.**

She slowly raised her hand pointing to the roof and raising also her head and she sing.

**(Here)  
Right here,(Right now) right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive.**

God damn it, she look gorgeous, beautiful, amazing , fantastic, incredible, is there other word to describe her beauty !? I knew that there is only one verse remaining so I rushed to the exit of the stage and wait for Maka .

**Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up.**

they all began to sing with her the last verse of the song without her mentioning to them , she smiled and the sing got to the end she stand straight she bowed and said

"thank you all"

the she began to walk to the exit stairs of the stage she saw me, so I open my arm, she smiled and came rushing to me, she wrap her arms around my neck, mine around her waist she placed her head on my shoulder I kissed her head, I place my thumb and index finger on her chin and fit her head up then pressed my forehead against hers looking at her straight in the eyes.

"you where gorgeous, beautiful, amazing , fantastic, incredible, is there other words to describe how great you are Maka?"

"thanks Soul" she answered me shyly blushing deeply but she is still looking at me.

"you silly why you didn't told me that you could sing like this you voice is incomparable!?"

"I didn't even know myself I feel just like singing!"

"anyways you where amazing Angel!" with that I gave her I quick peck on the lips she smile and get redder even more, we where looking at each other eyes for a few minutes but our gaze contact was cut by the high and annoying voice of Black*star.

"YO MAN C'MON A GOD LIKE ME WANT TO HAVE FUN SO LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED AN-" he yell but stop when he saw Maka and I in this position "oh lovebirds together oh I understand" he whispered but we can still hear him "c'mon guys leave the LOVEBIRDS alone, what a shame on you Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty interrupting there moment yea a big shame on you , I told you to not go but you didn't listen to your god !" Black*star said shaking his head and pretending that it's their fault and pushing them through the crowd he turns to us and wink, I smirk and turn to Maka.

"so, wanna go celebrate with the others!?"

"yeah"

I extend my elbow she took it and to go find the others.

Now that Maka is with me I am the happiest man on the whole damn earth.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

the party was pretty nice and organized my dad come to me and apologized for every this of course I forgive him , I dance with Soul more than 5 songs now I can say that I am progressing in dancing, we had all fun Black*star eat patricianly the whole buffet and poor Tsubaki trying to calm him down, on the other hand Kid every time he look at me he was to freak out but Liz hold him and every time he murmur to himself that he don't deserve to live and he asked Liz to put him beside the garbage on the garbage day, along with Patty laughing at him, Soul didn't leave my side the whole time and I noticed every time a guy look at me or call me like '_hey sexy or hey wanna dance or wanna a date or, do you have a boyfriend' _Soul would give them a death glare to make them shut up I was happy that he cared about me.

I was cut from my by the beginning of a melody and two warm hand from behind pushing me into a warmer body I turn around just to look at beautiful crimson eyes.

"wanna dance? I like this song!" he asked me.

"of course!" I smiled and placed my hands on his build chest and my head on his shoulder , he place his hand on my hips as he pull me close to him and the song began to play.

**I wanna know you,  
There's so much at stake.  
Can't face the memories,  
They bend me until I break.  
Hiding from the past,  
But it's eating me alive.  
Can't block it out  
When it's coming from inside.**

we began to dance, moving left and right with the rhythm of the song.

**Every turn leads me to a new dead end.  
Lost again, I'm screaming your name.  
Come close, come close  
And call my name.  
How can you turn your back on me  
When you know my pain?**

I got hypnotized by his scent I really love the was he smell whenever I smell it I feel safe and sound , "Maka?"

**Stay close, stay close  
Light up the night.  
Save me from the part of me  
That's begging to die.**

"yes Soul"****

Precious denial,  
A stone to break my back.  
The chains I carry won't cut me any slack.  
Imprisoned by fear,  
No room for my heart  
My only hope,  
Only you can heal the scar.

"do you know what is this song name?"****

Every turn leads me to a new dead end.  
Lost again, I'm screaming your name.  
Come close, come close  
And call my name.  
How can you turn your back on me  
When you know my pain?

"no! what's its name?" I asked****

Stay close, stay close,  
Light up the night.  
Save me the part of me  
That's begging to die.  
Stay by side,  
If you leave me, I will die.  
Stay by side,  
If you leave me, I will die.

"Stay Close" he answered as he buried his face in my neck and I blushed madly.****

Stay by side,  
If you hold me, I will fly.  
If you hold me, I will fly.  
Will you hold me?  
Come close, come close  
And call my name.  
How can you turn your back on me  
When you know my pain?

"Maka, I'm so happy that you are here with me!"he said and wrap his arms both around my waist and tighten the grip as he bury his face deeper in my neck.**  
Stay close, stay close,  
Light up the night.  
Save me from the part of me  
That's begging to die.  
Come close, come close  
And call my name.  
How can you turn your back on me  
When you know my pain?**

"me too Soul, I am so happy that I am here right now with you! I really missed you those two weeks that past you know?" I gripped in to his jacket I feel him smirked and began to give me wet kisses on my neck, I feel a hundred of butterflies in my stomach flying from happiness.  
**  
Stay close, stay close,  
Light up the night.  
Save me from the part of me  
That's begging to die. **

The song ended but we are still griped to each other until,

" well, well, well ,now I think that it's the time for our special guest , so please welcome with me the talented violist Wesley Evans" Lord Death announced in while the so called Wesley Evans entered the stage with violin in his hand.

Wait a second Wesley Evans, 'Evans' isn't that Soul's family name and he look really like Soul, yeah with his white hair like Soul but the difference was that Wes had blue eyes not red and normal white teeth not sharky like Souls, but handsome.

* * *

**SOUL POV:**

Damn ,dammit , dammit, dammit ,dammit .

Wes don't know when to appear only at Maka's recovering party and what the day I will ask her to be mine DAMMIT!.

I turn back to look at Maka she look at the stage with the look of 'what the hell' on her face she was totally puzzled, its good that Maka is the only one that know my family name and of course Lord Death and some teachers but even though the similarities between me and Wes was huge so eventually they will know the secret that I never wanted to share, that I am an Evans, ow God dammit why all this should happen now.

I heard some whispers and whimpers behind me saying "Omg, this is Wes Evans he is so popular and handsome" "yes you are right I am in love with him!" "wait, doesn't he look like the albino in the Crescent Moon class!" "do you mean Soul Eater the scythe of Maka Albarn, yeah he look like him but they have different family names!" "anyways the Evans family is a famous musicians family so there is no way an guy like Soul belong to a family like the Evans,heh" " and Wes is so cute do you his style, oh he is a ladies killer !"

Oh here we go again all the girls will fall for him like usual, he was now in the center of the stage, took a deep breath and began to play on his violin it was a normal piece of music but it seems to hypnotize the girls, I look at Maka by the corner of the eyes to my surprise she was not freaking out on how my brother playing is amazing, she was just standing there looking .

"Soul?, Evans isn't your real family name?" suddenly she asked but still looking to the stage.

"um..yeah" I simply answered.

"is this you older brother or something because he really look like you?!" she ask again but this time she is looking at me straight in the eyes.

"yes he is my…um,,,older brother!" I answered her again

After a while he finish playing, bowed to the crowd and exited the stage I was really happy that he will leave but my happiness was replaced by sadness and anger, when I saw him instead of leaving the place, coming to our direction with his flawless smile his teeth shining like pearls he was wearing a white suit with a white shirt under it and a red bow tie and black shoes.

"good evening little brother!" he exclaimed smiling a cocky smile, I rolled my eyes, he noticed and smile at Maka, he kneed taking her hand and kissing it, I could see her smiling, what the heck does he think he's doing, he can play with every thing but Maka no Maka is off limits.

"my name is Wesley, but please just call me Wes! What the beautiful lady name?" he asked looking at her still having her hand in his, my blood is boiling in my veins.

"Maka, Maka Albarn , nice to meet you Wes!" she answered nicely looking down at him.

"Maka really beautiful name like its owner" he stand up and that stupid smile of his never left his lips, what does he think himself .

"*sigh* ok Maka lets go i want to tell you something!" I grab her wrist and began to walk when Wes grab my wrist and stop me from walking.

"Soul what are you doing?, don't you know that it's impolite to interrupt a conversation between two that barley even met? You really have to recheck your attitude! "

"Wes I didn't ask you to teach me polite and impolite thing and no one can tell me to check my attitude!" I said annoyed and throw to him a deadly glare, he really knows how to get on my nerves.

"OH, Soul is this anyway to talk to his older brother?huh_? __**little bro**_" he asked with sarcasm, I really feel like punching him, I just ignore him and look away from him.

"Whatever!" I answered , why does he have to make all this to me? Why? I was about to ask Maka out and he came and Ta-Da he ruined every thing…shit!.

"Sorry Maka for Souls attitude,he is always like this, I don't know myself why!,I think its hard to deal with him every single minute of the day, I think you are really blessed or some thing that you didn't die from him, and again sorry!" he said and putting his hand on her shoulder ,but Maka just stayed silent and looking at him, then a romantic melody starts to play, oh yeah that's what was missing a **_romantic _** melody, God damn that's really not my day.

"Anyways,Maka may I have the pleasure for this dance, I will be more than happy if you will dance with me!" he asked her kneeing again and taking her hand in his and smiling that stupid smile of his, I can clearly see her flushing, of course she will accept she is a girl after all and every girl who met him will love him and Maka is no exception! So I can say good-bye for my dream of me and Maka together!.all the anger in my chest was replaced by deep deep sadness.

" OH, all the pleasure is for me I really like dancing with you! But….." she stop mid-sentence and free her hand from his grab and walk toward me, my eyes widen when I saw her wrapping both of her arms around my right arm and leaning her head on my shoulder and spoke again"…I already have a partner for **_tonight and forever_** and its **_Soul!.'' _**She finished her sentence with pride and smile at me I smile to her back, then turn back to see Wes's reaction, he was in the same position kneed his hand still in the air, his jaw hit the ground with widen eyes, he was reeeeaaaalllllyyy funny to look at now,hehe!.

When he realize the way he was in he shake his head standing up and fixing his clothes and gave Maka a shock look "W-W-What did you said right now Maka?" he asked not believing himself, actually I don't believe what I am hearing right now, what!? the ladies killer Wes Evans was rejected by Maka oh my god! What a shocker!

"I said that I cant and don't want do dance with you because I already have my partner and its Soul!" she repeated really slowly like a child to him to understand.

"WHAT! Now you prefer that piece of shit on me?..." he said pointing to me with angry eyes "what do you see in him huh? Red eyes my eyes are more beautiful and what shark teeth do you prefer this sharky on me HUH?..." he took a pause and look at her again "… my playing on violin is better then him his playing is like garbage! What do you see in this cold hearted guy that I don't have?" he finally finished the comparison between him and I, Maka take a deep breath and let go of my arm and walk to him and began to speak.

" first of all Mr. Wes, Soul is not a piece of shit not ever something close to it,! GOT IT!.." she began with a really harsh voice "….and yes a prefer red eyes on blue because blue eyes are normal eye color my friends Liz and Patty have blue eyes and same of yours so there is really nothing to be proud of! But on the other hand crimson eyes are a really rare and beautiful and if I could look at his eyes all day I don't mind it, and those sparks you see in his eyes are so hypnotizing that you will lose yourself in his gaze" What she like my eyes WOW thats one, her voice soften when she began to talk about my eyes but she still look at Wes "….and his teeth! What wrong with his teeth huh? They are cute and rare just like his eyes ,and I…I wish he could smile more often so I can see them, so there is absolutely nothing to make fun of them they are cute, OK! And you said that his playing on piano was like garbage, huh its totally the opposite, your playing is regular and ordinary but his, is amazing, I love his music its so creepy and mysterious really deep sometimes sad, but at the same time amazingly wonderful, and who are you to judge him you have your music so judge yourself not other and specially when theirs are more wonderful!"

"and yeah by the way!... i am happy that I have to deal with him every single **_second _**of the day because he is funny, superkind, ,and for your information he is not cold hearted it's the total opposite he have a big heart, do you know how many time he saved and rescue me?, he is the reason that I am here right now if you don't know! Even in coma he knew how to save me and bring me back and I am really thankful to him for all the things he had done to me!"

she said to Wes really angrily I think that it was the last bow I just cant believe it Maka Albarn my meister defend on me and to who my own brother, when she finished glaring at Wes , she tund back to look at me it seem that when she catch my gaze she relaxed a tiny bit and to my surprise her lips where dancing with a wide smile she walk toward me smiling, placing her soft hand on my cheek still smiling I smiled back, then she turned to Wes again who was eyes widen before she spoke "so now if you don't mind I will go dance with my **_Partner _** Soul" with that she wrap her arms around my own arm her head on my shoulder, we turn on our heels and walk to the dance floor , make I quick look at Wes still in that pathetic position I smirked leaned my head on Makas.

She was really one and only one.

"Soul?" she asked her head on my chest her hands on both my shoulders and my arms around her waist.

"yeah?" I simply answered because I knew what will she'll ask.

"I knew about you family and all but you never told me that you had an older brother who plays violin, why didn't you tell me !" she asked her head still in my chest.

"I was afraid!"

"from what Soul!?" she raised her head and look at me with a concern look.

"I was afraid that you will like him more than me and leave me for him like every one do!"

"that insane, why would I do something like that?! First of all I don't know him to leave you for him , second he have to right to criticize you that way, and third I _love_ you not him!" I heard her whispered and wrap her arms around my torso, her head on my chest, I immediately wrap my own arms around her tightly, God she loved me back ok this is my chance!.

"and Maka ..um.. I-I wanted to thank you for standing by my side and defend me, that really mean a lot, you know before Black*star and the others and of course you I never been loved or care about. When Wes was 5 I was born and I was unwelcome to the family. Wes, is very well known for his violin playing, he's won awards and trophies and played for almost everybody and my parents always so proud of him. Me on the other hand they hated my playing and saying that it was shit comparing to Wes's playing I was never like him to them. My dad forced me to learn the piano so that I could be the first Evans to play that instrument, my teacher would hit me with a ruler every time I pressed the wrong key I don't know how many broken fingers I got from her, and my parents stood and watched. Wes was the favorite child, and they let me know it to, my piano teacher would tell them of my progress and that I need to try harder, after she left I would get sent to my room for 2 days without seeing them the maids and butlers brought me up food and stuff but before I went to my room mom and dad would look at me with disappointment written all over their face and dad would say, _'I don't know how a family like us got cursed with a monster like you,'_ and mother would say, _'why can't you be more like Wesley?' _And that was the last I heard for a few days and it would repeat over and over every week, and that the main reason why I hate my family name. And then when I discover that I had Weapon blood so I didn't think twice I moved out from them and came here changed m last name from Evans to Eater and I knew you and the others, and my life after then changed 360 degree, and I am really happy from that change, So thats why I was afraid that you will like him over me and leave me like every one did before. But this situation totally different I never thought in a million years that someone will stand by my side against Wes, but now I knew that you are One In A Million !" when I finished recollecting my horrible childhood, noticed that Maka was having couple of tears on her face I sigh and placing my hands on her cheeks wiping her tears with my thumbs.

"Soul, why didn't you told me before that you had a very sad past, you know if I knew before , I would've helped you ease and wash all that pain that was in your chest from long ago!" she said with a very concern look and voice, damn she is so sweet and cute if I can I will eat her right now!.

" that why I never brought the subject of my brother or something because I didn't want to remember those day of ignorance, hatred and pain and I didn't want you to worry or something.!" I answered , I was true I never wanted to remember them anyway, but they came along with the coming for his so called older brother Wesley. Urgh

"even though, no one has to be treated like this not because they don't play correctly, no one has to be called monster and specially a kind person like you!, Soul you know for me you are not a monster not something even close to it, so please don't let all this words get you down , and for your playing, its true that I heard you playing piano just one time but it was wonderfully amazing so whatever you hear from them don't listen to them, and have faith in yourself and I will always stay by your side and no matter what I will always support you!'' she said smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the lips and give me a warm smile again so I can't help but to smile to her as I tighten my grip around her waist.

Then an idea popped in my mind, yeah she will like it!

" you know what!..." I began " wait here a minute!" I told her for all a sudden I let go of her, and walk toward Kilik, I told him to announce that I will play on the piano, and immediately when I finish he will put another song, he nodded and tell me good luck, I turn around and walk to Maka. I took her hand and guide her to the piano, she look at me a look that says what-the-hell.

When we arrived I sat on the bench and gave her space to sit too, she was shocked but sat anyways. I began to arrange the mic for the perfect height.

"ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please, before awhile we had the amazing Wesley Evans performing on violin, but now the performer is a DWMA student who will play on the piano SO PLEASE GIVE A HAND FOR THE TALENTED WEAPON SOUL EATER" Kilik announce as I hear all the whole clapping I turned to Maka.

ok now it's the time .

"Maka listen!, I know we had a long partnership but with all those years I had a crush on you the longest time ever and then that small crush turned into a bigger feeling that is love, so the thing that I will play now is for you Maka!."I told her and got ready.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

I cant believe he will play for me again.

He presses the first few keys and my heart already swells with joy.

I listen to the beat of the music and than my eyes snap to his face as he opens his mouth and sings…well that was unexpected.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much**

He sings and I nearly faint at how sweet and perfect his voice is…it's amazing…like always.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

His fingers glide across the keys as I watch ad listen with fascination. I'm in complete awe and my heart won't stop pounding louder and louder as I listen to the lyrics that come out of his mouth.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

His eyes open and he looks to me and I blush as he smiles. He never stops playing, he didn't look away from me until I couldn't take it and tore are gaze away to watch his fingers.

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make it into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

He sings and I feel my face heat up even more…Everything inside my stomach and chest are bubbling over and I feel like a huge mushy gushy slop of love and other crap…It's the first time I've ever felt like this and its scary…but in a good way.I look back up to Soul to see his eyes closed as he belts out the chores.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

I feel tears in my eyes and I wipe them away quickly to make sure he doesn't notice and stop the beautiful song.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

He noticed…but he didn't stop…he stopped playing with one hand and wiped my check than winked as he brought both of his hands down to the piano keys and snag loud and hard.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

I give up trying to hold in my tears…this is the best thing I've ever heard… I look to him one more time and meet his red eyes as he plays by memory and sings softy to me.

**Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

than he presses the last few notes and the song ends, OMG that was absolutely amazing, what a flawless and pure song ,I think this one is better then the one he sang to me when I was still in coma.

the whole room was clapping and cheering, so Soul and I standup he gram my hand and gave it a light squeeze and began to walk then Kilik puts another song .

"YO MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR GOD THAT YOU CAN SING LIKE THAT?" Black*star asked a bit disappointed but I don't know why.

"you never asked Star* ! " Soul answered him.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW SOUL! ALL THE PEOPLE IN HERE CLAPPED AND GIVE THEIR ATTENTION TO YOU INSTEAD OF ME THE MIGHTY GOD BLACK*STAR?! HUH!?" Black*star asked again ,oh now I understood.

"don't listen to him Soul you playing was adorable!" Tsubaki tried to comfort me but I wasn't annoyed anyways so he just nodded.

"yeah Tsubaki is right Soul the song was perfectly symmetrical and romantic!" Kid exclaimed putting his palm together.

"THAT WAS SUPER FREAKING DAMN AMAZING!" Patty yelled jumping up and down.

" yeah that was nice, cute, amazing, _romantic_, lovely,great pretty but I have a question Soul, do this song is for _someone you like probably you __**love**_!?" liz asked in that point we can clearly see a light pink color on Souls cheeks , he groan and gave he a really scary glare... he so cute!.

"Liz do you mind keeping your mouth to yourself,.." he said to liz as she began to laugh at him and then he turn his gaze at me "um…ok Maka can you come with me I have something really important to tell you!"

"yeah sure"I reply ,he took my hand and guide me to the balcony, when we arrived we walked to the right side of the balcony so that no one can see us.

"what is it Soul there something wrong?!" I asked a bit scared actually.

"everything will be fine in few minutes!?" he answered as I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Maka Albarn" he began "we went through a pretty crazy and weird partnership I saved you more than one time, and you did the dame for me, like the time we where fighting the Asura the Kishin if you didn't enter my mind and saved me that time the little red demon would've taken my soul forever , but you knew how to bring me back, and I pretty sure I know you even better then Spirit your dad. Your favorite color is blue, because it a calm color and the color of the kind souls like yours, your favorite fruit is strawberries, you are a total bookworm when you concentrate on a book you are in a total other word, your really violent and your perfect weapon you use to hit others on the head is surely a 900 pages book!." he gave her a smile and continue one.

"its true that you act like the violent girl but deep inside you are really fragile and you admire every one of us, Black*star from his strength you want one day to be strong as him, Kid from his perfection, Tsubaki from her Patience with Black*star, Liz from her style sense, Patty from the way she is always happy and smiling whatever is the situation! You like poetry when you have any thing troubling you will write a poem!, you like studying when we have an test you will prepare it from a month before and you always compete with Ox-Ford, you hate and don't trust something called men because you think that they are all like you dad cheaters and liars, you never had a boyfriend because you where afraid he will cheat on you like your dad and broke your heart, and I am sure 100% that I was the one who gave you your first kiss..correction.. your first _kiss's'_ yesterday." He finish and he could see some tears tracing her cheeks,she was happy that Soul knew all this about her, he placed his hands on her cheeks cupping her face using his fingers to wipe her tears.

"what I am trying to say is that I had a crush on you and you probably know that by now, ok Maka, do you remember we I saved you from Stein and Crona that time I couldn't deal with the idea of losing you ,and from those events I realize my feeling for you, I never admit them cause I thought it was uncool but now you know what? I don't care anymore if its cool or not,the most important thing is that I finally learned what the meaning of the feeling LOVE, and I want to know if you have those feeling for me back! Because you have no idea how my heart races when I am with you or ever think about you" Soul explain his palms still on her face, more tears overflows from her eyes.

"oh Soul, you know I never knew that you had such feeling for me, to be honest from the first time we met in the music room, from the melody that you played on the piano I knew that you where different, then we become partners and I got to know you better, and same here I had feeling for you, we can say it was love from the first sight, yeah I know it doesn't make sense but it make sense to me,yeah and all the time Blair comes and buried you face in her boobs and you will have those stupid nose-bleeds I really become damn furious, and all the Valentine Days that passed you always got a hundred of partnership offer letters even though they knew you already have a meister and in the class or in general at school whenever you look at the girls the began to giggle those stupid giggles of theirs Ugre they really get on my freaking nerves. and Soul you are really important to me that why I hate when Blair or any other girl play around with you, I will always think that they can trap you and take you away from me, but when I rethink about it I say to myself that who would like to be stuck with a plain girl like me, comparing myself to Blair or Tsubaki or Liz or even Patty I look like a 9 years old little girl not a 16 years old teenager, you know it sucks to know that the guy you love can leave just for a more developed girl!" she said crying even more Soul gave her a warm smile and rub her cheeks.

"but how do you want me to leave you , the girl of my dreams, I don't give a damn on how you look like, you look beautiful to me, and I don't care what the other thinks, this is my like and I am free to love who I want, and I want you Maka, you and no one else!….." he admit and gave he a peck on the lips " now turn around and close your eyes and whatever you feel don't open them,I want to give you something that will show you that I am serious" she nodded and turned around her back facing him , he buried his hand in his pocket and get out from it a locket, he placed it around her neck and join the two ends, she shivered under the touch of his warm fingers on her neck , and when he was done,

"you can turn and open your eyes!" he told her with pride.

She turned and open, she look sown at her chest to notice a locket, a shiny silver locket with three golden hearts one on there was an engraving saying **_ I LOVE YOU _**the other her eyes widen then he told her to open it to see whats inside she obey, when she open it her eyes got even wider, there was a blue M on one side and a red S on the other, she placed her hand on her mouth to stop her sob, but she cant the happiness that she is in now she never been in before. **_(P.S. _**_the locket's picture is with the links below go and see them!) _

"Soul its-its beautiful, I am speechless now I don't know what to sa-" she was cut by Souls lips on hers and his hands on her hips she immediately wrap her around his neck, he pull her by her hips closer to him so there is nomore space between them, the kiss was short but sweet, the parted and he placed his forehead on hers looking at her straight in the eyes their hand still in the same position like there where in the kiss.

"Maka I promise to protect you by my life and never break your heart in any way, I will never cheat on you like you good for nothing dad does, and I promise to always stay by your side, and whenever some other guy look at you I will go and punch him, whenever you need me and whenever you need someone to hold you I will be the one to hold you tight in my arms and whenever you are cold I will be the one to warm you up and whatever happen happens I will be the one that you will run to, so Maka will you be mine!?"

"only if you will be mine!" she answered, and they smiled to each other and with no warning he smashed his lips on hers in another kiss but this one was long and more passionate, her warmth was traveling through him and the same for her, they where meant to be.

Soul moved one hand from her hip upto her cheek and caress it up and down, she was the best damn thing to him in the entire world.

She intertwined her fingers in his soft snowy hair, she love him, so mu, God that hurts!.

After making out for around 6 to 8 minutes they parted from each other again and looking at one another again, he took her hands guiding them to his lips he kiss them and whispered "I love you" she whispered back and embraced each other in their small would until…

"YO MEN SOUL WHERE ARE YOU YOUR GOD IS SEACHING FOR YOU!" Black*star yelled when he saw them he smile widely and yelled again " SOUL YOU FANALLY GOT MAKA TO BE YOURS CONGATUATION BUDY I KNEW YOU WIIL GET TOGETHER,YEAH I AM A GOD AFTER ALL I AM A GOD HA HA HO HO HE HE HI HI"

"Black*star shut the fuck up will you, you are ruining their moment! Congrats Maka and Soul" liz said smashing her hand on Star's head.

"you are symmetrically meant to be!" Kid proudly exclaimed with water eyes.

" I am really happy for you guys you are really meant to be together, I wish for you all the happiness in you relationship" Tsubaki said hugging both of them.

"ME AND MR. GIRRAF WISH FOR YOU ALL THE FREAKING HAPPINESS IN THE FUCKING WOULD" Patty shouted jumping up and down.

"thanks" Maka simply said with a red blush on her face.

" guys wait a second I am coming" black*star said rushing to Kilik saying something Kilik nodded and smiles Star* came back and kilik was announcing something on the mic.

"ladies and gentlemen please cheer for the very new couple that was born in this moment a hand for the lovebirds Soul and Maka! Congratulation for you two you are really meant to be!" Kilik announced as the whole room began to cheer some girls crying,now the have to know that Soul was Maka property. And her father trying his best to not a calming melody began to play.

She felt two warm arms from behind wrapping around her stomach and a chin landed on her shoulder.

"so do you want do dance with your very first boyfriend!?" he smirked at her as she nodded shyly, "I love you" he whispered making a trail of kisses from her neck to her cheek until he reaches the main destination, and his lips was on hers, in a short but passionate kiss.

Now both of them are the happiest couple in the world, and their deep love for each other is, pure and untouchable.

* * *

**READ PLEASE!**

**Links and stuff are right here J**

**Ok, first of all thanks for reading my story even thought is longer than I expected.**

**Now I am about to write a multi-chapters fanfiction (Soul Eater of course).**

** so I need you guys to help me out with it and tell me whether it will be on Bands and singing XD or Soul is a heartbreaker and Maka will change him to a better guy 8) or Maka is a slave and Soul will own her and they will fall in love;) or maybe, I don't know stuff like that! But I have to me a SOULXMAKA or a SoMa if you prefer!. :p **

**Yeah so please if you have any ideas please just review or P.M me.**

* * *

**So, yeah here is all the links of the clothes and the locket!**

For Maka's hair style I wanted her to look a bit like Taylor Swift so here the website

beauty-and-style/hairstyle-photo-gallery/long-hair styles/taylor-swift-debuts-new-hairstyle-1

For Maka's silver shoe here is the website

and for Maka's dress here is the website

.

for Maka's make up I wanted her to look like Bella in Twilight, here the website

makeup-beauty/makeup-tips-green-eyes-g6352

for Soul's suit and shoes here the website

.

for the other girls dresses ( Tsubaki, Jackie ,Patty ,Liz ,kim) umm Liz & Patty ate wearing the same dress to be perfectly symmetrical for Kid! So here is the website

2013/11-dress-styles-that-should-be-in-your-closet -this-spring/

for Wes's suit here the website

www.

Soul's locket for Maka:

engraveable-lockets/ch_LMF1039MASTER_Sterling_silv er_heart_I_Love_You_

* * *

**so yeah that pretty all and please I need you suggestion for my next story.**

**See ya guys**

**Love ya all**

**-NINO :***


End file.
